Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to surface finishes for metallic, painted, plastic and fiberglass surfaces.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a water-based finishing composition adaptable to a wide variety of surface materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many products available for surface finishing of metallic, plastic, fiberglass and painted surfaces. Most of the currently available products are petroleum solvent based and/or ammonia based. Petroleum solvent-based products, depending upon the concentration of solvent can be flammable or highly flammable. They are also dangerous if ingested or come in contact with eyes or lungs. Ammonia based products can also be flammable, depending upon the other ingredients in the composition, and have a disagreeable odor. Both the solvent and ammonia based products require substantial ventilation and can be irritating to the eyes, lungs and skin of the user or those nearby.
Metal finishing products, commonly known as metal polishes, are intended to polish metal surfaces to give them a shiny appearance.
Paint finishing products, commonly known as waxes, are intended for use on painted surfaces, such as vehicles, for example. There are many types of waxes on the market. They are generally applied as a thin coating on the surface and allowed to dry, usually turning hazy. Thereafter, a portion of the wax is removed by hand or machine buffing to leave a very thin layer of wax on the surface. This gives the painted surface a shiny finish that is smooth to the touch.
Although not as broadly used as metal and paint finishes, finishes have been developed for plastics, such as PLEXIGLASS(trademark), LEXAN(trademark), LUCITE(trademark) and poly vinyl chloride, known as PVC. Frequently, surface finishing of these materials is performed in order to hide scratches on the surface and to provide a shiny appearance.
Fiberglass is a tough material that generally has a very smooth and shiny finish on the exterior surface. It is commonly used in the marine industry. Fiberglass finishing products are available and used primarily by boat owners, but have applications on in the automotive field as well. Due to the harsh environments to which boats are exposed, the smooth surfaces ARE adversely affected by both fresh and salt water, as well as marine life, such as algae. The outdoor elements also take a toll on exposed fiberglass boat surfaces. Regular finishing is often required to maintain the appearance of the fiberglass. Some people also believe that performance of boat hulls is improved through regular finishing.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a water-based finishing composition contains no ammonia and little or no organic solvents, depending upon the surface to be finished. The composition comprises, by volume, 30% to 75% water, 10% to 30% wax, 5% to 20% soap, 1% to 3% fragrance, 0% to 4% mineral spirits, 8% to 30% hair conditioner and 3% to 15% abrasives. These compositions are non-flammable, have a pleasant scent and are substantially safe for the user. The components are blended in different proportions for different surfaces. Differing blends of the same components offer excellent surface finishing properties for metal, painted, plastic and fiberglass surfaces.